Super Agents of Panem
by TheKiller1227
Summary: So, nobody has ever done something like this to my is is kind of like the X-Men, but then rebellion against the Capitol. Except all the tribute from the 74th Hunger Games are still alive and they have super powers. AU. Review me some new names for this story because I seriously hate this story title.
1. Chapter 1

**.Prologue.**

**Finnick**

"I need you to know all of these names and faces because we need these teens on this task force. They can fight, they know what they're doing and they all have things to fight for against the Capitol. Get them here." Commander Paylor tells me, thrusting 5 files at my chest. I nod and take a seat at my assigned desk, setting 4 aside and picking one out one at random. First a picture of a small girl with black raven colored hair walking down the street meets me. I set that aside and pick up the rest of the papers.

**Name: Clove, last name unknown. **

**Original District: 2 **

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Know Special Ability: Ice Manipulation**

**Abilities: Extreme agility, medium strength, throwing knives and stealth. **

**Weapon(s) of Choice: Throwing Knives and Peacekeeper Pistol.**

I place the information down and move on to the next one. A tall blonde with a backpack strapped to his back meets my eyes. I place that with Clove's picture and move onto the information.

**Name: Cato, last name unknown. **

**Original District: 2**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Known Special Ability: Ability to change whole body into Steel. **

**Other Abilities: Extreme strength, parkour (1) and sword fighting.**

**Weapons: Sword. **

I place that one down and move to the third teenager. Yet another blonde appears in front of me.

**Name: Glimmer Sutton**

**Original District: 1**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Known Special Ability: Power Manipulation, absorbs the powers of whoever she comes in contact with. **

**Other Special Abilities: Mind Manipulation, Agility, and Archery work. **

**Weapon of Choice: Bow and Arrow. **

I set that with the others and start reading the next

**Name: Marvel Farceur**

**Original District: 1**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Known Special Ability: Telepathy **

**Other Special Abilities: N/A**

That part makes me laugh when I look back at the picture they have provided for me. It's of him eating a hotdog with ketchup all over his shirt.

**Weapon of Choice: Spear, Knife and Kukri**

I place that with the others and onto the last one.

**Name: Ian Wires**

**Original District: 3**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 4' 8"**

**Known Special Ability: Teleportation**

**Other Special Abilities: Skilled with technology and other explosives**

**Weapon of Choice: Spear. **

I say and close the folder. Then I take my name rereading it all, before I look at the time and realize that work is over for me, stand and collect the files and walk back to Annie and I's compartment.

"Annie!" I scream and walk into the kitchen.

"Why are you screaming?" she asks me without turning around. I shrug and walk over to her.

"Is Noah asleep?" She nods and looks up at me and kisses my nose.

"He fell asleep an hour ago, so he should be up in," she looks at the clock behind me and smiles, "now."

As if on cue the baby wakes up and cries, making the baby monitor sound to exclaim and gets into the red zone.

"I'll get him." She nods and I walk into the nursery for Noah, our 5 month old son. Immediately I see that he's floating around the room, and a lot of stuffed toys are floating all around the room too. I sigh and reach for the floating, laughing baby. "Annie!"

"What?!"

"He's doing it again!" I yell and reach for the baby, but he floats to the other side of the room with a gurgle and a small laugh. "Annie!"

"I'm coming, sweetie!" She yells and walks into the room, immediately overtaken by the mess and the floating baby. "Seriously?"

I nod and she sighs before floating above the world and over to Noah. She grabs a hold of him and brings him down back to the floor. Annie looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What?!" she shrugs and hands me Noah.

"Nothing, it's just that he needs to be changed." She smiles and walks down the hall and into the kitchen. I sigh and changed the dirty diaper before walking back down to the kitchen, cradling Noah. "Hey, I have to talk to you."

"Well, dinner is about to start so can you tell me on the way there?" I nod and we make our way out of the compartment. Once we get our food along with Noah's we sit down at our usual table with Johanna Mason, my best friend, Katniss and Peeta Melark and Gale. "What did you need to tell me?"

"They need me to go on a mission." She looks up at me with worried eyes.

"Where?"

"1, 2 and 3. They found some kids who have experience with their powers to fight against the Capitol." She sighs, but nods reluntlectly. I reach for her hand and rub my thumb across the back of it. "I'll be fine, I'm just going to pick up four kids. Against their will."

"You make it sound like you're going to kidnap them." She breathes out and plays with my fingers. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, but I can come home in a month or so, it depends on if they want to cooraporate or not. But, I promise, promise, that I will be home for your birthday."

"Good."

**A/N: So, it's my birthday! And please tell if you liked this because it kind of told me if it's good or not. If not, I really would live to be told Happy Birthday from a bunch of strangers who like to read my writings. I mean, who wouldn't want to be told happy birthday by a bunch of strangers who like to read my writings. **

**Any who… Please tell me anybody that you would want to be in the Squad, tell me their powers, age, other special abilities and weapon of choice. Also, this story really needs a new name. So, all you have to do is comment on my review board or you can send me a Private Message me. I would love to hear your input, because your nice reviews make me feel very good about my self. **

**~Lauren**


	2. Rounding Them Up Pt 1

**Chapter 1**

**Clove**

Ice, all around me. Glassy, so that I can see the men and women around me. They have scared expressions and are all trying to run away. I get it though; I got mad and shot ice crystals out of my _hands_. Even I would be scared of me. I sigh and begin to run away.

"Clove?" A voice calls after me and before I know my feet are stopped and I see Cato standing a few feet away from me. I look around me and see ice, nothing but ice, on the ground, on the walls and shutting people into their homes.

"What?" I call back. He walks toward me and I step back, more ice forming and because to fasten my pace.

"Calm down, come with me and you can learn to control your powers," he raises his hands to try and stop me. I shake my head and turn around. Before I can get even a few minutes I run into a broad chest.

"Clove?" A very handsome man asks me, looking down at me.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I'm Finnick, I know what you are-"

"What I am?" I interrupt and he holds his hands up in front of me.

"No, what I mean is that you have an extraordinary gift and that we need your help." He looks up at where Cato has gotten closer and closer to us. "You, too."

"What's your name and who do you work for?" Cato asks, resting a hand on my back. Broad chest looks around and looks back down at me.

"My name is Finnick, but I can't tell you two anymore, not out here." We look at each other and back at this so called Finnick and nod. "Alright, let's go back to this place I found."

We have to walk a while before we finally get to an old building that looks to be a rundown plant. There is mold all around the south wall and the structure looks like it could fall down on us at any moment. I look around just as a pair of rats run across my feet.

"Yeah, it's not as awesome as a mansion in 1, but I didn't want to make any ruckus because I didn't know how long I would be here." I scrunch my nose in horror.

"Where are you staying, then?" He shrugs and moves a sheet from the broken doorway. What I see amazes me. Somehow, this stranger I literally just met has changed a run-down factory into something like a hotel room.

"How did you do this?" Cato asks, amazement in his voice.

"You two are not the only ones with powers around here." He points two thumbs at himself self and smiles cheekily. "Finnick Odair, husband to Annie Odair and father to Noah Odair. Speed."

"Cato, I turn into steel." Finnick nods and Cato nods in response. "Clove, well you've already seen what she does."

"Actually, I already knew what you both did, along with three others." Finnick holds up his hand up and makes his way over to a binder that lies in the chair across the room. He makes his way back over to the two of us and opens it, showing them pictures of the two of us, Glimmer, Marvel and a scrawny boy who can't be any older than 13. I look up at Finnick and immediately think that this guy is a stalker. "Before you say anything, I think that you should sit down. There is going to be a lot of information that you may not like so much." We do, me sitting in a big chair and Cato sitting on the make shift bed. "You asked me who I work for?"

"Yeah…"

"Remember 13?" he asks. I nod and play with my hands awkwardly, pulling at my glove that I might as well take off because they obviously don't work. "Well, it was a lie when they said that 13 had been destroyed. When they had bombed it, there were still remains of it. People wanted to escape, so they went to the underground of it. So, they built a compound and now I and a whole lot of other people have been rising above the capitol. And we need your help."

"Why do you need our help?" Cato asks for both of us, sounding as taken back as I would have.

"You both have extraordinary gifts. I can run extraordinarily fast, my wife and son can fly, Annie's also a screaming banshee. Katniss Everdeen a girl from what was 12 can control anything that has matter, physically and mentally. Prim her sister can transfer any life from an ordinary person and the powers from someone like us. Gale Hawthorne, he can make force fields. All of our make sense to our personalities, well, except for Prim's she is the sweetest and her power can kill a whole lot of people. There are more people in the binder, if the color of the page it's on is red that means that we haven't already found them, yet." Cato flips a few pages and looks up at me.

"Hey, there's someone else that has your power. Her name's 'Madge Undersee', she's from twelve, too." He looks back at Finnick. "I don't get it, if you guys know about her and you know where she is, especially if she's in twelve, where all that it is is rumble, why haven't you saved her?"

"We get volunteers to go on mission, well it's my job to go on missions, but no one really wants to go and get her because she doesn't really know how to stop and control her powers." He sighs and looks at our confused faces. "She's the mayor's daughter and when the Capitol bombed them, their house was the first to be bombed. The house was destroyed, three stories all gone except for one room. That room was her room. She had trapped herself in there and froze it all around. Gale and Katniss used to sell her strawberries back home. They said that she would where gloves, like you do Clove, and was always cold. Have you ever been like that?"

"Well, I've tried to wear gloves but all that I want to do is to learn how to control it. I've had this since I was little and it's never been that bad." I sigh and lean back, tucking my legs into my chest. I look back at Finnick. "If I agree to come with you, can you promise how to control it?"

"Only if you teach us how to shoot a gun and throw knives with wicked aim." I laugh and nod. He smiles and looks to Cato.

"Sure, why not? When do we leave?"

"Calm down, steely." I laugh and look at Cato who has a stern look on his face, I stop laughing. "First, we have three more kids to pick up."

**A/N: So, I hope that you guys liked this. The title will be changed as long as I can get more title choices. **

**Super Tributes **

**Teens of the Districts **

**Panem's Heroes**

**I have to set up a poll before I can get the response, you also could put a review on this chapter or PM me. **

**Thanks a bunch. Hope you liked it, lovelies. **

**~Lauren **


	3. New Title

**Okay Tributes, here it is the new title. Now it's called Super Agents of Panem. A little shut out to mycampnameisclove. It was originally going to be just Agents of Panem but I added the Super part. Anyway I had gotten different names and they were all great but this one really stood out. **

**~Lauren**


	4. Rounding Them Up Pt 2

**Chapter 2**

"Gale, what a sort of lovely surprise," Beetee says when I walk into his lab. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a confirmation." Beetee looks up at him and straightens his square framed glasses. "I want to go back to twelve for Madge. I know that she told me that she didn't want to be taken away, but I think that it's for the best that she comes here. We could teach her how to-"

"You leave tomorrow." Beetee interrupts. I smile, but it drops just as fast as it comes. "How do you know her?"

"Katniss and I used to sell her strawberries. One day, Prim was sick so Katniss made me bring her strawberries still. When I opened the door some frost came onto the outside and it was the first time that I had some of the inside of her house. You would think that because it was summer that the house would as hot as it could be, but it was really cold. Madge has naturally pale skin, but I had never realized that it was almost… blue." I sigh and lean against the wall. "We got closer and I was determined to get her to say that she had powers like Katniss, Peeta, me and Prim."

"So, you and Peeta knew each other?"

"Well, he was more of Katniss's friend than me. Anyway, we spent a little more time together and finally, one day she was playing the piano and I said something about how it was really cold in her house and she started acting weird. I have a suspicion that before I said something she had gotten kind of good at controlling the whole ice control thing, but after that day she would never answer the door anymore, it was always her dad or her butler. I told them about it all and even the fact that I could make force fields and stuff, and it was actually her dad that told me about her. Apparently she had locked herself up in her room; she wouldn't even come out for meals. He told me about how she could freeze things and make ice crystals and really anything out of ice." I sigh and look up at Beetee, seeing that he had been researching her on the computer in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"You really need to get her here," he points to the screen and I lean forward to look at the screen. "I've hacked into the capitol's files and they are following her. They've already taken at least two hundred pictures of her and they have been studying her every move. Look they have a schedule and everything. You need to leave tonight."

"Why?"

Beetee sighs and looks up at me. "The capitol wants Madge."

…

"Landing has been cleared," a crackled voice comes through the head set. "Prepare for landing."

"Copy that." I say and strap myself in. Katniss sits across from me with Peeta to her right and Annie sitting at the very end. The gang is all here, even Prim, Rory and Bonnie. Prim sits across from Annie, away from all of us. She hates her power as much as Madge, I would, too. Rory is on his first mission and is sitting next to me. Although, he may think that it's not cool and may never admit to anyone, but he is clutching my hand.

"You'll be fine." I try to peruse him. He just nods and squeezes my hand as the plane descends. "Get ready to run."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Katniss asks me in the way off of the plane. We gather around in a circle and discuss what will happen next.

"I don't know, you and I both know that Madge is as stubborn as an ox." I tell her and turn to the group. "You guys are going fan out along the perimeter of the room. She will most likely still be in there, make sure that you guys don't let anybody else in without knowing who they are. Be careful and," I sigh and look at my friends and teammates, "try not to get killed."

"Since when have you known us to try and get killed?" Annie asks with a small smile. She's still really shy. "C'mon, we have to get this done before the Capitol comes."

"Okay, let's go." I say and we take off running. It takes a while before we can get down to the center of town, where Madge's house used to be. We all stop and look at the giant block of ice. The only window is covered by a curtain.

"What now?" Rory asks between breathes. "It's just a big block of ice."

"We need a way to unfreeze the door…" I lean toward Rory and give him a sly smile. "Hey, Rory."

"Whatever," he groans and walks toward the door. Stopping and pointing his laser eyes at the door hinges. Meanwhile the other team members spread themselves in position around the frozen block. "Okay, it's done."

"Thanks, little bro." I ruffle his hair and push him between Katniss and Peeta. I slightly knock on the door and open it. "Madge?"

"What are you doing here?" her rigid voice asks. I recognize her voice and see her blonde hair has dulled. "Gale, I don't want to hurt you or anybody else that came."

"How do you know that there were more people here?" she scoffs.

"I may have stopped seeing people, but I still have ears, you know." Icy puffs form around her head when she talks. I move closer to her and she stands. "What are you doing here?"

"Madge, I know that you think that you can't control it, but I promise that there are people who can teach you how." Grabbing her by the shoulders, I can finally see what all of these days and weeks have done to her. "You can't stay here, it's not safe. The capitol wants you for their own.

"We went to thirteen; they hacked into the Capitol's main computer system. They have their own file on you, Madge they have been following you ever since they attacked. You also have to eat, no offense but you don't really look like you used to."

"What do you mean when you said that the Capitol 'wants me for their own' Gale?" she asks me, ripping her shoulders out of my hands. "And when you say that they've been following me, haven't you been doing."

"Madge, you have to belive me. There are people who want to use your powers for evil."

"THEY ARE EVIL!" She screams. "I have frozen everything, I killed someone. _With my hands, Gale_. Do you know what it's like to know that you've killed someone, especially when they were one of your only friends?" I look down. "Of course, you don't because you have friends. Do you know what it's like to have no mom, because _you_ froze her?"

"What?"

"It was an accident." She sighs and sits on her bed. I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her back. "We were talking and she said something about how I was a monster because she never had powers it came from my dad. I got really mad and instead of a frost when I was little it was a bunch of ice crystals and they punctured her chest and stomach." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I brush them away and hold her close. "Have you ever killed something?"

"Yeah, to keep me and my family alive. Look, I know that you see your power as something the worst it could be," she looks at me with a frown, "but it could be worse. There are ways to stop this. Like I said it could be worse, Prim," I point the door, "Prim can't help her powers. There is no way to control her without wearing something to protect her hands from touching something. You can, there is someone else like you. Same problems, too." I look up and at the door, back down at her. "If you come back with us, you can learn to control your power. Will you pretty please come with us?"

She sighs, but nods letting one tear fall down her face. "Okay." She stands, but quickly sits back down and leans into my side. "I don't feel good."

"I'm going to have to carry you," I tell her before wrapping an arm under her knees and around her back. "Go to sleep, you're going to need it."

I finally make my way to the door and kick it down with all the force I have. The sight that meets me scares me beyond compare.

**A/N: Hey guys, I am very proud of what I have accomplished today because literally I spent the whole day writing this. I **_**really **_**hope that you liked this chapter. Madge and Gale are one of the couples by the way and so, yeah. **

**Special thanks to: **

**CharlieMelissa**

**MeganOneDirection**

**thebooknerdxoxo (awesome name by the name)**

**Please read some of my other stories and you would be my new best friend. **

**~Lauren **


	5. Welcome to District 13

**Chapter 3**

**Gale**

"Gale!" I look to my right and see Katniss fighting a bunch of peacekeepers by disabling their guns and shooting arrows at them. "A little help of over here would be incredibly helpful!"

I throw my holder of arrows her way and also throw a force field toward Rory and look over to Prim. I look down at Madge and she begins to doze off. I sigh and create one more force field around she and I.

"Prim!" the small girl looks over to me and frowns when she sees Madge asleep. I point in the direction of the hovercraft. "RUN!"

Gunshots sound through my ears and bullets fly toward me.

"Let the girl come with us and we will let you all live." An automated voice says, I look up and see a large hovercraft with a claw flying above us. "Now."

"You can't have her!" I scream up to them and pull Prim into our force field. "Prim whatever you do don't stop running."

"Why?" she stops and immediately falls and is rolling with the ball.

"That's why," I laugh out and watch as she goes around and around. Just up ahead I can see the hovercraft. I smile and look down at Madge who is still dozing off. "Prim we're almost there, can you see if anyone else is coming?"

"I can… see… Annie… Katniss and… Bonnie," she says when she rolls around to the back. _What about Peeta?_ I ask myself as I run up the ramp and over to a seat and laying Madge down across two seats.

"Where's Peeta?" Katniss asks catching her breath. She stands and looks around at us all as the ramp begins to close. "No! Peeta is still out there, we can't just leave him!"

"Katniss, Katniss, calm down." Annie tries to calm Katniss down and sits her down on one of her seat. "I'm sure Peeta is just fighting a bunch of peacekeepers, he's going to be okay, I promise."

"Kat, look!" Prim points to the opening ramp. We all notice the blonde hair and Katniss jumps from her seat. They embrace and Katniss even lets a few tears fall as we begin to ascend upward.

…

"So, she didn't have any fluids or nutrients in her body so we have to keep her on an IV before we can let her get back to her compartment." A nurse tells me, not looking up from her chart. "You can go see her if you want. Oh, I forgot she's going to be really cold. Don't worry about that, it's the fact that her power is ice controlling."

"Thanks," I say and walk into the room. Madge lays in her hospital bed with IVs stuck into her arms. She also wears an annoyed expression on her face. I laugh at this and ask her, "What's the matter?"

"I don't need all this stuff, Gale." She looks at me and motions to the many IVs in her arm. "I'm fine."

"Madge, you have to eat. I know that you don't like your powers, but you can't just starve yourself because you don't like how your powers work." She looks down at her hands and picks at them. I pick them up and hold them in both of my own hands. "Please, just wait for a little while and then I promise that we can work on helping you to control them. Just like you want to, there is someone else who wants to do this just as much as you." I pull the file from behind me and hand it to her. "Her name is-"

"Clove, she's 16 and she's from two. Gale," she sighs and leans back. "I don't know if I can do this. You know how much I hate fighting and stuff like that."

"I don't want you to fight; I want to just help you. We all want to help you." I kiss her hands. "And I will be right there with you the whole way through."

She smiles and lays back.

…

**Finnick**

"Yes Marvel, for the umpteenth time, we are going to District 13." I tell him while we're sitting in one of the hovercrafts takes us back to thirteen.

"Marvel, why are you so stupid?" Cato asks him. He and Clove were sitting in the middle by each other, across from me, Glimmer was sitting a few seats away from me, Marvel sitting across from me and Ian sitting at the end, looking fairly small.

"My mom asked me the same thing," he mumbles.

"Prepare for descend." We all buckle up as the plane begins to descend through the tunnels of 13. "We have arrived to the district. You may exit off the nearest ramp."

"Okay kids, let's roll." I announce and stand. They all follow off of the plane. "Let's get you all some new clothes and then we'll take a tour. Watch your step."

"What is happening here?" Clove asks looking around.

"The Capitol has their army, and we have ours." I tell her and she nods understanding me. After they get their new clothes we make our way to the training room where Katniss and Peeta are practicing their gun shooting. "This is Katniss and Peeta, I told you about how Katniss can control anything that has matter. Peeta is a Doppelgänger, which means, Marvel, that he can make clones of himself, which comes in handy a lot."

"So, these are the new recruits." Katniss says lowering her gun and putting the safety on. "They look good."

"This is Clove, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and Ian." I say pointing to them as I say their names. Peeta smiles and waves to them in a polite way, making them wave back.

"Finnick!" Gale's voice calls and I see him running toward us. "You gotta get to the hospital, it's Noah."

"What? What's wrong?" Finnick asks getting eerie and jittery. "Gale, what happened?"

"I only know that Annie said that he wouldn't wake up this morning." He bends over to catch his breath. "I can show them around if you want because you have to get there as fast as you can."

"I'm going to be there," I say and take off running, and in one second I am in the hospital. "Noah Odair."

"One minute… Second floor… room 213." The blonde in front of me says with a small smile. I smile back and quickly make my way up the stairs. Walking down the hall, I count the numbers on the doors.

"210, 211, 212, 213 finally," I open the door and see that Annie is sitting in a chair and was holding Noah's small hand. "Annie, what happened?"

"Finnick?" Annie gasps and stands. "I don't know, I tried to wake him up, but he just wouldn't and I thought that he just didn't want to wake up. So, I waited. But he still wouldn't wake up and they think that he's going to wake up and have autism. Finnick, I feel like this is all my fault."

"Ann, look at me." I grab her by the shoulders and gently push her into the chair next to the crib with our sleeping baby in it. "This was in no way your fault. Sometimes bad things happen to good people."

"If he does, I may never be able to go on missions with you guys anymore." She says, her voice wavering a little.

"That's fine we just got six other kids who want the capitol to fall just as much as the rest of us." She looks behind me at Noah. "I promise that he's going to be fine."

"If you break that promise, I'll break you." She cracks a small smile and I laugh at her comedic humor.

"I don't break my promises haven't you heard."

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope that you guys liked this; I know that it was pretty uneventful but the next will be dealing with eventful things, like:**

**-What happens to Noah?**

**-Very intensive training**

**-Someone has a breakdown**

**-Clove and Madge learn how to control their problems**

**-Little bit of Clato and Gadge**

**Review, Subscribe and love Ryan Reynolds. By the way, shout out to fashionablyobsessed in the House of Anubis archive. She writes a thousand words, or like two or three words less of that, per chapter most of the time and updates 24/7. So, go check out her out if you like House of Anubis she really is one of the best writers on there. PEACE!**

**~Lauren **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I just wanted to respond to some reviews. **

**thebooknerdxoxo: I'm not really a fan of the Vampire Diaries, I just used a Superhero Wikia (I know super dorky) to choose the powers. **

**Clato27: I cannot give you any spoilers. **

…

**Clove**

"Alright, I want to 1 mile and then we go straight to weapon training." The trainer tells us and we begin our run. I finish with 5 minutes and 34 seconds, my personal low. Cato finishes behind me which is weird because he was normally the faster one back home. I look at him smugly and make my way over to the knife throwing station. _Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh_. The knives fly out of my hands and land straight on the target. I smile and go to retreat them. Grabbing them one by one, I notice that a man with evenly shaved hair, square glasses and dark skin is watching me from the room above the training room. My smile quickly disappears and I grab the rest of the knives, looking back up and noticing he was gone. I frown and go back farther from the target then the first time. I throw the knives with ease and look around my surrounding, gasping whenever I see that the creepy man from the window was standing the next to me.

"What do you want?" I ask stretching out my vowels and walk back to the target.

"Does it every get tiring?" I give him a look and he continues. "Walking back for your knives? Does it ever get tiring?"

"Sometimes I guess." He smiles and points a finger at me as I walk farther away from the target.

"I can help you. I have developed up a device that you wear on your wrist and once you have run out of knives, or in Finnick's case thrown his Trident, you press a button and all knives come straight back to you. Well, your vest of course." I look at him in confusion, he can obviously see that I don't know what that means.

"Science wasn't exactly my best subject," I tell him and he nods.

"It's not really basic science, more of neuro science. I make trackers in the knives and impute it in a bracelet of some sort and make all of the knives mechanical and then put make one more, in the vest."

"It's quite simple actually," a small voice says making the two of us turn around and see that the last kid we all picked up. Ian, I think his name was. "All it is is basic Neuro Science, as he said."

"Right," I stretch my vowels once more and turn back to the strange man. "What's your name?"

"Beetee," he holds a hand out. "Beetee Latier, District 3."

"That makes more sense now." I say and hold out my hand. "I'm Clove. I guess that I'll try anything. It does kind of get annoying having to walk back and forth."

"I will have them by lunch time." I look at the clock.

"That's two hours from now…"

"I know that is so much time that I may be able to get you more than twenty knives." He smiles and I just decided to smile slightly and nod.

"I have to get back to training so," I point to the target and he nods respectively.

"Of course," he turns to Ian and smiles. "Until lunch time."

"Until lunch time," I mumble and he leaves the training room in excitement.

"What did Beetee want?" Cato's voice asks from behind when I throw two more knives at the target.

"How did… you know that his name was Beetee?" I grunt as I throw the rest of my knives.

"He talked to me earlier about learning mine traps. What did he want with you?" he asks walking over to the target and ripping the knives from it.

"He told me that he could make knives that can retreat back to me when I run out, like during fights. He said that he can have them done by lunch." I make a face at him and he hands me back the knives. I move farther away and let out a shaky breath. "What wrong?"

"I've never tried to throw at this distance." I tell him. Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean that we train together. "I'm afraid it won't make it."

"I'm sure it will and if it doesn't then you have a new distance to try." I laugh and motion for him to move away. He does and I turn sideways, turning the knife around in my hand before holding it by the blade and throwing it at the target. Almost there, it's going to make it, but it doesn't. Although the blade does hit the board, it doesn't stick. Making me groan. Cato moves over with a roll of tape and lays it down.

"New goal and it's a large one. Be proud, babe." He pats my shoulder and I shove it off. "I'm sure you'll get it."

"Shut up," I chuck a knife in his direction and he ducks. That one kind of sticks, barely. Right at the tip. Which sucks. I blow air out of my face and he stands barley.

"At least you hit the target."

…

**Gale**

"Madge," I whisper, softly pushing her shoulder. She groans and pushes my hand out off her shoulder. "C'mon wake up."

"Shut up." She groans and I sigh.

"You can get out of the hospital today." I try and coax her but she only opens one eye. "Fine, I guess that I will have to get Posy."

"No!" she sits up in the bed. I smile and give her a hand out of bed and into the bathroom.

"By the way, I wouldn't have gotten Posy. Not in your condition." She glares at me and I close the door. "Also I put some gloves I found in there for you."

"Thank you!" She shouts through the door.

…

**Madge**

"Choose a weapon." The instructor says, bluntly. I look around the weapons laid out in front of me.

"Can I try some out before I pick a certain one?" the trainer nods and walks away, like a robot. It really creeps me out. I pick up the bow and feel the weight in my hands. Just like the one that Katniss used to teach me. I pick up the quiver of arrows and walk to the station. Other than me, the whole training room is empty. It's creepy like the trainer. I set the quiver in the holster and nock one of the arrows in the drawstring. I pull it back at to my canine teeth and focus on the center target. I release the breath I didn't realize that I was holding and release the arrow, letting my hand fly back. One line off the target. I smile and grab one other arrow that I nock just as the last one. I pull the arrow back and release yet another breath, letting the arrow fly through the air. Right on the target. Then one more flies through the air and that turns into 8 planted arrows in the target. 1 in the red zone, the main target. 2 in the yellow, the zone behind the main target. 3 on the outside and 1 on the line of the last target. Someone behind me lets out a low whistle and I see a tall brunette standing behind me. I jump in surprise, lowering the bow.

"Wow you are really good," he says in amazement. I shrug and play with the bow string.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"What's yours?" he raises his nose and puffs out his chest, like he's trying to look tough.

"You already know my name, Gerald." I scoff. His posture dies down and he points a finger at me.

"My name is Marvel, not Gerald." I smile and he does a face palm.

"Got 'cha." I smile and hold my hand out. "I'm Madge."

"Marvel."

"I already know that. Remember?" he sighs and shakes my hand before letting go and picking up one of the spare arrows and twirls it around. "What's your power?"

"How did you know that?" he gasps, stopping all twirling. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Everyone around here has a power, Marvel." I tell him straining my voice in exasperation. "I can freeze things. People too. It's more of a curse than a blessing."

"That sucks. I can move things with my mind." He nods and points to himself with his thumbs, doing a small dance. I laugh whenever he falls down and stands back up like it never happened. "Where did you come from?"

"Twelve, you?"

"I came from District One." He does the same thing as he did and I have decided that I have had enough of him. I back away slowly while he twirls yet another arrow. Running away when he does one of his small turns.

…

"So, what weapon did you choose?" My trainer asks, a little looser than earlier.

"I'm gonna go with the Bow and Arrow," I clear my throat and he nods stiffly.

"Well, now that you know that, I guess that you can go over to Clove and she'll take the both of you to Haley, she shares the same power as you and her. She's over at the knife throwing station. Black hair, pale skin." He tells me unemotionally. I nod and make my way over to the throwing station and over to the small pale skinned girl. She has a concentrated look on her face and it kind of scares me. I wait until she finishes her round. Two knives stick, three bounce off and the last one doesn't even stick.

"Can I help you?" she asks, going to retrieve her knives.

"I'm Madge, Jasper told me that you knew who the person to help us control our powers was." I say while she collects the weapons. She stands and plucks the last two from the targets. She nods, making her black ponytail sway and she turns to me.

"Madge, you said?" I nod and she nods, walking back to her spot. "Tell me something. If you could control your powers when you were young, then why can't you now?"

"To be honest I don't know at all. Were you born with this power?" she nods and lets a knife fly through the air. "I was too and it was from my dad's side, so he taught me everything I know about controlling my powers. It all went fine until I was about 16 and Gale asked me about my powers. I started to think about them and a couple months after that I killed my mom."

"How?" she gasps.

"I froze her heart," I mumble and she sighs and sets her knife down.

"Go down the hall and go to the first door on the left. Ask for Ingrid and she'll teach a little bit about how to control it. Unless you want me to help you, since we already know each other," I think for a little bit. I don't exactly do the best with new people. I nod and back away slowly. "Cool, I guess that I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. See you around."

…

"Mrs. and Mr. Odair." The doctor says stiffly when he walks into the hospital room. Annie has Noah sitting in her lap while he eats his breakfast. Finnick is sitting next to her and rubs his back slightly as he eats. Annie looks over at the doctor and notices that he has his lips set in a straight line.

"What's wrong?" Annie asks and lowers the bottle a little from Noah.

"Ahh," Noah lets out a small whine and Annie comes back to her reality and lifts it back to him.

"How are you today Mrs.-"

"Annie."

"Annie?" she shrugs. "Well, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"I guess let us hear the good news first," Finnick sighs, talking for the two of them and wrapping his arm around Annie's back.

"Noah is going to be fine and he will live," they both sigh in relief. "But he has a case of autism, not a big one, but it is enough to cause some concern."

"What?" Annie gasps and slightly tightens her hold on Noah. "What kind of concern?"

"Look Annie, don't worry about it right now. It is only a small case. It's almost like he doesn't have it but it is there. All that will happen is that it may keep Noah's brain from developing faster than the other kids his age. Maybe the occasional doctor appointment and a session with a tutor." Dr. Aurelius sat on the chair in front of them and rests a light hand down on Annie's shoulder. She nods slightly and moves some hair out of the baby's face as he begins to push the bottle out of his mouth. "Your son is going to be okay."

"Thank you," she whispers and looks at Finnick through her tear filled eyes. He smiles and wipes under her eyes, letting the salty tears fall freely down her cheeks. Annie looks back down at Noah and kisses his head. "You're gonna be okay, baby. You're gonna be okay."

"Now, all that I need is for you to sign the release forms and then you can take him back to your guys' compartment."

"I'll go," Finnick said, kissing her head and standing.

"I'll send a nurse to remove the IVs." The Doctor smiles and Finnick follows him out of the door. A few minutes a familiar blonde comes into the hospital room to detach the IVs.

"Hey Annie, are you okay?" Prim asks, turning off the machines.

"Yeah, tears of joy," Annie smiles and wipes her eyes. Prim smiles and nods, silently walking over to Noah and wagging her fingers in front of his face, making him giggle.

"Hey, baby Noah. We're going to take out these mean needles so just hold still for me." She says with a slight baby voice. Prim goes to unlatch the tape and Noah immediately starts to scream.

"Shhh," Prim continues while Noah's face becomes red a filled with tears.

"Okay, one more and then we're done." Prim says in her baby voice again. Once the needle is gone and forgotten Noah calms down enough for Annie to change him into a clean, white onsie.

"Isn't that all better?" Annie asks him and cradles him in her arms before walking out of the hospital room. "Why don't we get back to the compartment and we can get you some more sleep."

"Bmmmmm," Noah mumbles and sets plays with his hands.

"Hey, are you ready?" Finnick asks, wrapping her arm around Annie's back and leading the two out of the hospital. She nods and rubs Noah's small back as he begins to play with her necklace.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry that it took a while to write a new chapter, but we had the first couple of rehearsals for Bye Bye Birdie and also I kind of got very involved in a family tree that I started before we went back to school. But anyway, I know that some of you guys are going to hate me but this is how it imagined the story would go through this. It was very hard for me but I kept it as simple that I could. **

**Shoutouts go out to:**

**Clato27 and thebooknerdxoxo because they are the only two people who reviewed. **

**Clato27: I am sorry that I didn't get any Clato in there, but I just couldn't think of a situation. **

**~Lauren**


	7. Mission 2

"Annie, he's not going to float away again. He stopped doing that when he was 2 months old." Finnick tries to coax Annie from the rocking chair planted in the nursery, but she wasn't budging. She had been sitting there ever since he woke them up for his nightly feeding. "Annie, come on. This isn't healthy."

"I'll come to bed in a minute, Finn," she assures him. "I just want to make sure that he's okay."

"Annie he is sleeping peacefully in his crib. I promise you that if he isn't okay in the morning I'll... Shave my head." Annie tilted her head to the side.

"Really?"

"Yeah," She looks back at the crib. Then back at him. Crib. Him.

"Alright," She reluctantly stands and walks back into their bedroom.

"Okay, I'll be in in a minute." Annie looks at him skeptically, but shakes her head and walks out of the room. Finnick turns back to his sleeping son. "Please be okay in the morning."

**... **

"Alright kids, it's mission time!" Haymitch says with fake enthusiasm and a slight dance, which freaks all the newbies out. "It's time for a new mission. Hey," the files begin to float out of his hands and across the table all the way to the end. "Okay, who was it? Oh wait. Let me take a wild guess. Could it be Marvel, the only telepathic kid here?"

Marvel lets out a stupid laugh and raises his hand to Cato and he smacks it down on the table. "Ow! What was that for, dude?"

"Because that was stupid trick," he leans over to him, with his knuckles tightened in a ball, "but was pretty funny."

"I know right?" Clove scoffs and smacks him on the head. "Ow. Why are you two so violent?"

"And we are off topic. Alright, back to the mission. We are going to district 5. There is a girl there who has got some mad stealth. Take a minute and memorize this information."

**Full Name: Unknown**

**Original District: 5**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Known Special Ability: Creation**

**Ability: Stealth, Parkour and advanced smarts**

**Weapon of Choice: Stealth**

Everyone begins to finish reading the information. Haymitch notices that and moves to the next slide, which is her picture. It's a picture of a girl with thin red hair, her face resembling a fox and wearing jeans, rolled up to her ankles, aviator sunglasses, a white tank top and a black cardigan.

"So," Katniss stretches out her vowels, "what are we supposed to call her, Foxface?"

"Actually, sweetheart, sure. Fine, it's not like we were going to call her Jackie," the old drunkard coughs, "like I had suggested."

"Oh, Haymitch. I am so sorry," Annie suddenly bursts out into a massive sob.

"Annie, are you okay?" Finnick asks, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I just…" she inhales deeply, "I have so many feelings."

"Okay, this just got awkward," Cato says.

**...**

"Annie?" Finnick asks, looking at her across the table at lunch that day. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that… thismorningigotapaperfromthehospitalthismorningandi'mpregnant." She says fast, yet Finnick can understand her.

"How far along are you?" he asks, almost bouncing off the wall with excitement.

"A couple of months." She smiles and squeezes his hand. They look down at Noah; he's sleeping in Annie's lap with his head lying on her stomach.

"Permission to scream and run around like an idiot?" he asks excitedly. "Please?"

"After lunch." She smiles and plays with his fingers before going back her food, hungrily eating.

"You know, I could never understand why you eat so fast whenever you're pregnant. Can you explain that to me?" Annie sighs and looks him straight in the eye.

"When you're pregnant you have to eat for two." She sighs and goes back to her food. He watches in amazement as she gobbles down all her food by the time Noah wakes up.

"Gahh," he whines as he stretches out.

"Hey, baby." Annie coos. He looks up at her and stretches his arms above his head at her. She laughs and holds him against her shoulder.

"Do you want me to take her while you eat, no gobble, your food," he leans over to her. She tightens her jaw and throws a small amount of glop at him.

"Actually, no that's a waste of food." She leans back over at him and wipes the glop off of his cheek, sticking her finger back in her moth.

"Mmmmmmmmm," Noah smiles at her and smacks his head against her shoulder.

"Okay, let's get you back to the compartment, so that you can eat." She sighs and stands, a pleading look on her face when she sees the full plate of food that he still has. He looks back at her and stands, following her out of the mess hall, throwing their trays away. When they get back to the compartment and Noah had eaten and was playing on the floor, trying to roll around. Annie was sitting on the couch, rubbing her husband's back.

"I don't want you to go on the mission," Finnick blurts out and turns to Annie.

"Why?" she asks, rubbing his arm up and down. "Is it because of the baby?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry I just I don't you or the baby hurt. You understand right?" she nods with a small smile. He smiles and kisses her forehead and pulling her to lie cross him.

"Noah… what are you doing?" she asks, looking at the baby. He was lying on his back and sticking his foot in his mouth. He smiles and gurgles. "You are the weirdest kid EVER."

…

"Everyone locked and loaded?" Haymitch asks through the headset. Everyone was on the hovercraft, wearing their elastic suits. They were all seated by their selves, except for Cato and Clove and Katniss and Peeta.

"We are ready to go." Finnick says. Annie was standing outside the hovercraft with Noah. "Bye baby."

"Finnick you do know that your thingy majiggy is still on right?" Marvel giggles like a little school girl into the headpeice.

"Shut up Marvel," Finnick grumbles and buckles himself back into the seat. Cato laughs and plays with Clove's hair. He begins to twirl it in between his fingers. She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Since when were you two so coupley?" Glimmer asks from the seat across his. He shrugs and rubs her arm. "Stop, it's weird."

"You stop." Clove smiles and plays with his hand.

"Okay, you can't just contract a statement with 'you' something." Clove shrugs and looks down at Cato and her's conjoined hands.

**...**

"Madge, are you okay?" Gale asks and sets his hand on her shoulder. She gasps and looks at him with wild eyes. "Madge?"

"What? What, nothing. I was just thinking." Gale quirks his eyebrow at her. "I promise."

"What were you thinking about?" he asks, leaning over her.

"What if I mess up?" she breaths out. "I don't know if I can control them right now."

"Haven't you been working with Clove about it?" he asks. She shrugs and turns to him. he runs his hands through her hand and curls his fingers around her blonde hair. Her curly hair was pulled into a half up half down style.

"I just don't know if I can do this. I still am not sure if I'm able to control it." She sighs and pulls her hand down her face. "I'm sorry."

"No, baby it's okay. I believe in you, I know that you can control it. You just have to believe in yourself. I promise. All you have to do is think about something other that all that power." Madge sighs and looks at him through her fingers. "Do it for me. Do it for Posy. Do it for Ma… do it for your mom. She wouldn't want you to do this."

"Do what?"

"Give up. You and Clove have worked way too hard for this."

Madge sighs. "Alright."

**...**

"Alright, take the all around permiter while Finnick and Katniss go and get her out of there." Haymitch tells everyone before they exit the hovercraft. Clove stays behind.

"Question. Can we kill people?" Haymitch stares her down for a while.

"Why would you not?" she smiles and runs after everyone. Haymitch watches her as she runs down the ramp and mumbles to himself, "Why would you not kill someone? You're from District 2."

**...**

"Clove!" Cato screams at her when a Peacekeeper comes running up to her. She quickly turns and the Peacekeeper tackles her to the gorund. He tries to pin her down but she uses her height against him by using her forearms to block him. "Freeze him!"

"No!" Clove throws his helmet off, catching the fighting peacekeeper off gurad. She takes this chance to kick him in the stomach, pushing him off her her and grabbing a knife from her vest. The gurad stands and pulls his gun from it's holster. They have a stare off while half of the team stands around them in help. Clove grabs her gun and holds it at him.

"Lower your gun and we will let all of this slide. In return we request that we take all of you back to the Capitol." Clove shakes her head, her ponytail swaying a little. Cato was standing behind her and was in Steel form and was about ready to pounce on this guy.

"I don't think so," Clove shoots her gun and hits the peacekeeper square in the chest just as other peacekeepers start to run over to them. Clove gasps and sends spiky ice crystals their way and they all stop at the wall of ice. She makes the ice wall larger and sighs, her breathe showing just a little. "Nobody sends my friends to the Capitol." She mumbles.

**...**

"Hello?" a strong female voice calls through the house. It was a one story house, that looked like it had been shut down only a few years ago. It had broken windows, rusted nails, and broken floorboards. There was a kitchen. There was a bathroom and one bedroom. "Whose there?"

"My name is Katniss, I promise that I wont hurt you. My friend's name is Finnick. We're both here from District 13." Katniss says and a petite, not that much taller than Clove, red head pops her head in from the kitchen with a small swiss army knife.

"That's impossible, District 13 was destryoed over 74 years ago. Everyone knows this, it doesn't take a genius to know all that." She says. Katniss tilts her head down.

"I'm going to lower my bow and Finnick is going to lower his Trident," Katniss and Finnick both lower their weapons to the ground and set their weapons on the ground. "Will you set your's on the ground?"

She nods and sets her knife on the ground. She comes out from behind the wall and they see that she's wearing a tank top and a pair of fleace pajama pants. "What do you want?"

"What's your name?"

"Jackie."

"Is it true that you have the power to create anything that comes to your mind?"

"Yes."

"That's all that I need to know. We want to get you out of here. We have evidence that shows that the capitol wants to use you as their weapon." Katniss says. All of a sudden, Jackie was wearing a pair of roughed up pants and a white v-neck t shirt. "And I see that you don't really need any training."

"I learned how to control this when I was seven." She says and walks toward them. Katniss nods and picks up her bow, while Finnick picks up his Trident and they walk out to the wall of ice. "Whoa. What happened here?"

"Um, the peacekeeper noticed us. You know the usual." Gale says with a small laugh. The laugh stops when a loud scream erupts from the far left. Everyone stops and looks over to where Madge is being carried away by the waist by one peacekeeper while the other blocks them.

"The Capitol would like to thank you for your very kind donation to the us and we would like for you all to leave now. We have what we what." The one peacekeeper says. Everyone watches in shock as the peacekeeper walks away.

"Did I miss something?" Foxface asks.

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! This is what I planned from the very beginng. I promise that it will all come together very well. But, still please don't hate me. Review.**

**~Lauren**


	8. Annie, you GENIUS!

"Katniss we can't just let them take her! We have to get her!" Gale yells at his best friend. She pushes him back.

"I don't want them to take her just as much as her, but we can't spend our time here more than we can to do something that we weren't sent here to do, Gale!" Gale groans and runs his hands through his hair.

"What happened to no man left behind, huh?" he growls. Katniss gives him a sympathetic look and turns to Foxface. "No!"

"Gale! I know that this is one of the only girls that you've ever loved, but would you do this for anyone else?" Katniss shakes her head. Gale sighs and looks down. "I'm sorry, but we can't spend anymore time here. Espically with the ice wall about to melt, so run!"

"You are so going to get it Katniss Everdeen!" Gale screams at her and starts to run.

"Since when did you not want to help your best friend, Katniss?" Glimmer asks. They may have just met, but Glimmer knew a lot about Katniss.

"Glimmer, with all due respect; please shut up." Katniss begs and starts to run. Foxface, Clove and Cato follow behind her. Finnick was already in the hovercraft when everyone had made it back, just in time for the ice wall to melt and break, killing some peacekeepers in the process. Prim and Rory were sitting next to each other at the end, Finnick sitting across from them, Gale a couple of seats to the left of him, Peeta and Katniss across from him, Cato and Clove, with her laying her head on his shoulder, Glimmer and Marvel were talking quietly to each other. Haymitch looked at the bunch and sighed.

"What did Marvel do this time?" Marvel groans and hits his head against the wall. "Yeah, there you go, kill even more brain cells."

…

"Where are we going?" Madge asks as the peacekeepers strap her down into the dentist's type chair. "What are you doing?"

"Stop asking questions." Madge shrinks in the chair with fear sinking into her veins. The peacekeepers plunge a needle into her neck and her eyes flutter to a close and she falls into a deep sleep. Dreams fill her mind.

_Gale was watching as her fingers danced across the piano keys and played beautiful music. He smiled and placed his hands over hers. She looked up and saw his smiling face. It wasn't a sight that anyone was used to, not even Katniss. _

"_How are you so beautiful?" he asks, turning to face her completely. She is taken back by the question; a lot of things she thought about Gale had nothing to do with being sweet. "And amazing at the piano?"_

"_I don't know," his hand traveled up her back and pulled her toward him. Their lips met and he wrapped his arms across her back and began to suck on her neck. She looked down at her hands and gasped before she pulled away. _

"_What's the matter?" he asks and she sighed. "I think that I'm going to go, are you okay?" _

"_Yeah?" she said, but it came out more as a question. She cleared her throat. "Yes." _

"_Okay," he nodded, not believing it though. The tall boy looks down at her hands and notices that she pulled them out of his view. "I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"_Tomorrow." Then he was gone. Home to his little sister playing with one of her creations that came from her mind._

Madge woke with a start. She noticed immediately that the peacekeepers were gone and her arms and legs were still tied down. She could only think of one thing. Monsters, that's what they all are, she thinks to herself, they left me for dead. She screams and tries to rip her arms from the restraints. Peacekeepers fill into the room, four surround her, restrain her from hurting herself, one stabs her neck with a sterilized needle and plunges a sedative into her veins.

"Please Ms. Undersee, calm down," the strong voice that she heard all the time on the TV said straitening the white gloves on his hands. "We don't want to hurt you, so just calm down and we can talk then get you out of those terrible cuffs."

"Monsters," she mutters, looking around. He nods and pats her shoulder.

"I know, sweetie. What did they do?" she sighs and clutches her hands.

"They left me," he nods and rubs his hands together.

"Where did they leave you?"

"In District 5, they left with the hovercraft and they left me to die," she spits her words out like venom. "Even he did."

"Who?"

"Gale."

"Untie her and get her water," he nods and leans in front of her. "We are going to fix you."

"I don't want to be fixed," she says, looking him straight in the eye. "I want to ruin them."

**...**

"What happened?" Annie asks as she watches Finnick putting Noah into bed. "To Madge, I mean."

"All that I know is that we heard a scream and there was Madge, being taken away from us by two peacekeepers. As far as I know, we won't get her back unless we have a huge advantage." Annie twists her head to the side and falls down onto the couch, Finnick following her lead.

"What do you mean about having a huge advantage?" she asks him.

"Like, we need more people."

"But you have, Prim-"

"-who hates her power."

"-Rory-"

"-who doesn't know how to use his own powers."

"-and now you have Clove."

"Who hates her power as well. Clove can't stand her power. She can't even stay in her little class to learn how to control it, Ann. I believe in her, I really do, but at least Madge knows how to use her powers," he complains to her. She nods along with her husband.

"Maybe the Capitol knows that," she guesses. "Did you guys think as to why they wanted her?"

"Ann. Have I ever told you that you're a genius?" he kisses her head and she looks at him with true curiosity.

"What?"

"I cannot believe that we didn't think about the fact that they would want her for her powers," he stands and she copies his movements.

"Where are you going?" she asks, following him out to the corridor.

"I have to talk to Gale and Beetee," he gives her a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

…

"What do you mean?" Beetee asks Finnick. Gale was leaning against the wall behind them with a scowl across his face and his arms crossed across his chest. "What do you mean the Capitol wanted Madge for her powers?"

"Madge knows how to use her powers; she froze her own room for God's sake. You don't think that the Capitol would want her because they think that she has terrible control?"

"I thought that they would think that she was a threat to them… and now that I am saying this out loud, I am learning that Annie is right," Beetee admits and turns to the computer right behind him. Gale still doesn't move from the wall.

"Well?" Finnick asks him.

"I have no idea how we missed that," he admits with a slight shake of his head.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one," Finnick tells him and they fall into a silence that involves Beetee's typing fingers, Finnick chewing on his thumbnail and Gale's scowl settling on his face. It all comes to an end when Beetee finds interesting information on Madge's Capitol file.

"You guys have to look at this," Gale and Finnick move closer to the computer screen.

"What?" Beetee points to the bottom of the screen.

"It says progress."

…

**A/N: So, I kind of had a little bit of Author's block, but then I had to go back and revise. So, now that there has been a plot change, I hope that there will a lot more reviews and favorites and followers. **

**~Lauren. **


End file.
